Zombie Wars
by Lady Megaria
Summary: What will Sasuke do when he learns that he is not the only survivor of the plague?
1. Chapter 1

**Zombie Wars**

It's been five years since he killed his brother in revenge. Five agonizing long years since the plague started and he didn't do anything to stop it. Madara had started a new war. The neighboring nation's scientists had synthesized a virus that killed and turned people into zombies. It was a thing he never cared about. They infused it on fresh bodies and let them loose onto the civilian villages multiplying their numbers and creating a super destructive army. Sasuke was running through the forest exhausted by the daily routine and virtually no rest. Those things were out of control. They turned on everyone seeking out human flesh turning many into undead monsters. They were everywhere and it was only a matter of time till he too would be defeated, if not by them then by exhaustion, malnutrition and now that winter was approaching hypothermia. He felt guilty… He had gone to Konoha hell bent on destroying it after finding out the truth behind his brother but it was too late, it was already destroyed, overrun by those things with virtually no one left. Now that he thought about it he was slightly grateful for this because if he would have killed everyone like planned he would have lived with this on his conscience the rest of his miserable days. But he was also horribly sad; all his loved ones were dead… Naruto Kakashi and Sakura were all dead. He almost shed a tear thinking about his female team mate. The only one that had truly loved him was gone. He remembered the streams of tears on her face when she practically begged him to come back and he was too stubborn to accept. He regretted it with a vengeance and every day he could not stop thinking what would have happened if he had respected her wishes… If he would have went back… Madara would have been stopped, the virus might have not existed, he would have been happily married with Sakura and having kids at his side… he was truly foolish as his brother always called him.

He lost his team to those monsters and now was alone. Two fucking years with zero human contact. He wondered if there were any other humans left. Oh how he craved even the slightest human contact, even if the said human would spit in his face and try to kill him, he would be happy because he would at least know he wasn't alone. He was usually a solitary person but complete solitude was driving him mad.

He suddenly stopped hearing the howl like moans of a major group of zombies. He would not go without a fight. Suddenly he was surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of these monsters all craving his flesh. He punched the ground, his chidori infused punch burning most of them but in his weakened state he was left without chakra. He slumped to the ground fully depleted of chakra, exhausted and weakened. This was it, this was his last stand. He expected any moment one of those things to bite him and kill him. He expected pain and the feeling of his flesh being ripped off his bone. Suddenly there was a gun sound. He saw guns in his life but never used them. Zombies around him started to fall like dominos their heads exploding on impact with bullets as two masked persons came to his aid. They looked almost alien with their bodies completely covered by black armor and trench coats, necks protected and heads covered with helmets similar to the ones you would see on professional racers and spiked metal gauntlets. One was clearly female and one male as they literally carved their way through the zombie mass to him both armed to the teeth.

"Can you walk? Have you been bitten?" The man asked as he barely responded.

"I can walk and no I'm not bitten."

"Good follow us. We're taking the living to a safe place and we're bombing this place to kill of these things. Come on move!" He ordered. Sasuke didn't care about the Uchiha pride anymore and obediently followed. A few minutes of running through the forest they reached their destination. It was a large clearing where five gigantic tanks were waiting for the survivors. People were being loaded fast by the strange saviors but then he heard a voice… That voice… He knew it, and it almost made him fall to his knees. That voice belonged to Sakura. They took him to her and reported.

"Commander Haruno; we found another survivor in the woods." Sakura turned and was shocked for a second seeing her ex team mate right in front of her in such a miserable state. He was thin, hurt, dirty and depleted. She wanted to sooth him if only for a second but she regained her posture and calmly faced him.

"So we meet again Uchiha…"

"Sakura I..."

"We'll chat later maybe but for now get in." She pointed at the massive Titanium monstrosities. They were almost twenty stories tall, long as three football fields and wide as two. They were heavily armored and protected having two levels of submachine guns and on the top one mega cannon and four missile launchers with a hundred missiles capacity each. Sasuke went with the crowd quietly as the second level machine gunners were whipping out any zombies that got within a hundred feet of the monstrous vehicles. Once inside he was flung onto a medic's table where quickly they examined his body for bites and damage. Once through the medical he was thrown into a quarantine unit where he was cleansed and disinfected and he was given a change of clothes. He was not used to civilian clothes but they were better that his old dirty ones and finally he was led to the waiting room with the other survivors. He saw many people in there looking relieved and happy. He could distinguish some couples and families and even strangers hugging each other in relief of their survival. There were sixteen armed guards there watching carefully the crowd for anything they might have missed.

After a good half hour they felt movement sign that they were being taken out of there. Sasuke was sitting next to one of the said armed guards looking at his relaxed face.

"Can I ask you something?" He suddenly said.

"Ask away." The guard responded in a nice tone.

"About Sakura Haruno…"

"You mean Commander Haruno? What's to know about her? She's a hero and maybe humanity's savior…" He told the stunned Uchiha. "She started this to help survivors to a safe haven and eradicate these monstrosities. I only wish I would have met her sooner. She helped me with my city's survivors a year ago and saved my little girl… Do you know her?"

"Yes I do…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Well then you're a very lucky man…"

"May I go out of here?"

"You sure you want to? The scenery is pretty gruesome." The man warned.

"I can handle it…" He only nodded and signaled to another guard to take him out on the roof. Once out he saw her again; this time talking into a radio.

"All right boys! Unload the cargo!" She ordered as several trucks started to dump raw meat in a fairly large area and the zombies gathered to feed. Sakura only watched as the undead mobbed up into a mega pile to get at the meat. There were at least a million in there. Sasuke only watched as the mega cannon aimed at the pile firing one round that vaporized them, body parts flying everywhere as a full army smaller tanks with miniguns instead of cannons ripped through the surrounding forests followed closely by bulldozers and large cargo trucks gathering the dead up. Finally she was alone and he saw his chance. He closed in till he was right besides her.

"Sakura…" He started as he looked at her

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked in a bored tone not looking at him.

"Thank you." He continued not knowing what to say to her. After all he had put her through he really felt like she should have left him to die.

"Just doing my job, now go back down we're going to move through rough terrain and there will be turbulence." She said as she went to the other guards to talk leaving him alone. He wanted to talk to her, to apologize, to tell her he loved her, to beg her to have him back in her life, to touch her and kiss her. Even from this distance her all too familiar strawberry scent drove his senses wild. Oh how he wished she was still infatuated with him. He wished she would have jumped him, catching him in one of her warm embraces and say sweet words to him as she tried so many times in their childhood. Sighing heavily he went back in with the others as they were carried to the shores. Hours later they reached the southern seaside and being unloaded from the tanks. The tanks were secured into armored hangars surrounded by a giant crystal spike wall. The place was impenetrable as they were left in for maintenance.

"Come on man! This way!" One of the guards yelled pointing to the large cargo ships that would take them to their final destination. Sasuke went with the crowd and went to the first guard he saw there.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To Australia. That continent is isolated and had a relatively small population. They were killed by zombies, almost five percent surviving and it was easy to clear it all. In half a year it was a zombie free area and Commander Haruno turned it into the last place of the living. Similar raids are being under way in south Africa and South America." He told him.

"And what dose Miss Haruno want to do exactly?"

"Save as many living people as possible and cleanse the world of these monsters."

"Do you know where I could find her?"

"Yes. First you go to get integrated. You'll have an apartment in one of our buildings and then you can ask one of the staff to take you to her residence." Sasuke only nodded and went to the distribution center. He was given a little apartment at the base floor of one of the outer buildings. It was a cozy little place. A medium sized bedroom a living room a big enough bathroom and a medium sized kitchen. He settled in and went out to seek Sakura's house. With the address he had obtained he found it five minutes later. It was a large villa overlooking the ocean. He knocked on the door and it opened revealing the girl that plagued his mind for so long.

"Hello Sasuke, want to come in?" She asked plainly.

"Sure…" She made way and he entered her home looking at the modern yet warm and inviting decorations.

"I was about to settle down for dinner, come and join me…" She invited. As they settled down to eat Sakura looked at him. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes, I wanted to see you. You're the only person I know left alive and I was feeling lonely…" He said honestly. Sakura was taken aback by his words but she gave a soft smile.

"Well it's nice to see you too…"

"Are there any other survivors from Konoha?"

"No; just me…"

"Oh… How long have you been doing this?"

"About three years, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." The rest of dinner was spent in silence, Sasuke truly enjoying the first proper meal in what seemed like ages. After dinner Sakura told him he could stay at her house if he wanted to. Naturally he accepted being too exhausted to do anything. After settling him into one of her guest rooms just down the hall from her room she went to sleep. Sasuke on the other hand stayed awake. He just couldn't get her out of his mind and after a few hours he finally fell asleep thinking of ways he could confess to her.

By the next morning Sakura woke p early and started making breakfast for the two. After everything was set she went to see how Sasuke was doing. Despite all she still loved him but she gave up on the thought of him ever returning her feelings. So she opted to leave things as they were. Just acquaintances, people who tolerated each other but never shared feelings. Sha snapped out of her depressing thoughts as she heard Sasuke walk in the kitchen.

"Good morning." She greeted as she pulled out some milk from the fridge and poured into the glasses.

"Mornin' Sakura." He also greeted. His tone surprised her though. He was talking to her as if he considered her a friend. But she knew better. He was just being civil. She didn't look up to him from the coffeemaker but his eyes were glued to her and her body. Sakura had really matured over the years he had been missing. Her body was very well developed with curves in all the right places and pale skin. Her hair had grown out mow reaching just above her knees. It looked so soft he just wanted to run his fingers through it. It was held in the back by a hair clip leaving her bangs to frame her face. God she was so beautiful. He was having problems keeping up his emotionless façade and her current attire wasn't helping. She was wearing a white sports bra and matching shorts that left nothing to imagination. He inwardly smirked when she turned and he had a glimpse of her full breasts. Yes she really was beautiful.

"So how did you sleep?" her question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It was the best sleep I've had in ages. You're house is amazing."

"Thanks… So how did you survive for so long?"

"At first I was indifferent about those things not really caring what they did. After this they multiplied and started attacking me and my team. Karin and Juugo were caught in their sleep and Suigetsu got caught in a cave… How about you; what happened to Konoha?"

"It all started with the annual Sakura Festival. Those things were cryogened and hidden in fireworks trucks and other utilities. In the middle of the festival they were let loose in the crowd. No one saw it coming. In less than twelve hours we were overwhelmed by those monstrosities. My parents came home bitten and I healed the bites not knowing the virus had already spread through their bodies and they turned into zombies. I had to do something I never thought I would do. I grabbed my father's hunting rifle and shoot them as they attacked me. It took many shots till I finally hit them in the head and they died. So I gathered a few people and started to fill of what I could trying desperately to free Konoha of the Zombies. But then Naruto made me stop. He thought that there had to be a cure. Kakashi sensei, Hinata, Shino, Ino… Pretty much everyone was bitten. Naruto and I were the only ones left as he caught them and put them in pens trying to feed them something other than human flesh but failing. I had made a break through, I found a vaccine that immunized people from the virus but it only worked on healthy people. Unfortunately our loved ones were long gone by this time.

I confronted Naruto about this and he was so furious he called me a killer and dived into the pen like as idiot trying to prove to me that they were still our friends. It was a horrifying sight. I managed to get him out and with chakra I stopped the virus from spreading but I had to amputate his legs and right arm. By the next day he had killed himself and I left with the small group I had formed. That's my story." She finished dejectedly. Sasuke was stunned by her story. All in all she had it worse than him but still she had the strength and compassion to help others. It made him feel really guilty but at the same time he had a hope. Maybe just maybe she still loved him. He knew that she wasn't the bubbly happy girl she was when she was young but he still might have her. He looked at her again and continued.

"How did you start with saving people?"

"Well it was unintentional. It all started with raids my men and I had done to military bases to get armored vehicles and weapons. We picked up quite a few people on the way. Women and children, engineer's military men and so on; we couldn't continue living on the run in armored vehicles. We were about thirty thousand then we cleansed Australia four years ago. We managed to do this by bombing and assault tanks. In about six months there were no more zombies on this continent and we had established a base. In one of the large military bases we raided we found the plans for a German tank that was never built; the Landkreuzer P1500 Monster and with the help of our builders in three months the first of our five mega tanks was done. It had many improvements including the hydrogen based motors meaning that they rum on water and they are ten times bigger than the design. Our Landkreuzer P2000 Leviathan is humanity's savior. It combined with our assault thanks and areal arsenals are the tools we use to save people." She explained as she finished her breakfast. "You might want to go after this and get your vaccine."She told as she was washing the dishes. Sasuke on the other hand could not take it anymore and with soft steps approached her and hugged her from behind. Sakura was startled by his strange behavior. It felt so good to be in his arms. But she didn't know why he was doing this. She turned around to look at him questionably careful not to lose herself in the depths of his midnight black eyes.

Sasuke on the other hand locked his arms around her waist pulling her to him. He lowered his face to hers till they were mere centimeters apart but instead of kissing her he let their foreheads touch, looking into her beautiful jade pools.

"Questioning you about your life with the zombies is not the reason I came here for…" He said with a heavy sigh looking into her eyes. Sakura had never seen him in this state before. It looked like he was scared of something. The nervous aura around him made her wonder about his intentions.

"Then why did you come here?" She asked trying to sound as none affected as she could considering their proximity.

"I'm sorry." He finally stated as he kissed her. It was gentle and loving like he was afraid to break her. Sakura never thought he would be the one to steal her first kiss. It felt like heaven sent. It had so much emotions inside it made her wonder if this was really Sasuke or if this was even real. The kiss didn't last long till he pulled back staring into her eyes. "…For everything. For leaving you, for not coming back when you asked me, for hurting you, for my entire existence since that day I left you on the bench." He finally poured out all he had wanted to tell her for so long. Uchiha pride was nothing. He didn't care if emotions and ties made him weak. He wanted her and he asked the question that had burned at his soul since the second he laid eyes on her. "Sakura… Is there the slightest shadow of a chance that you still have feelings for me… and would accept me back into your life?" Sakura was stunned. He was practically begging her to love him again. It was like a dream come through. She touched his cheek to make sure he was actually there asking her thins and he leaned into her soft touch. After she was sure that this was not a dream she looked into his eyes.

Taking her silence as a mo Sasuke was about to retreat when a pair of soft lips touched his in a gentle kiss. He was stunned but responded to her affection. His arms tightened around her waist possessively while he deepened the kiss by gliding his tongue on her bottom lip asking permission. Sakura let him in as she wound her arms around his neck and he immediately started to plunder her mouth making sure he got every little crevice of her sweet cavern he could reach. After what seemed like forever they parted panting looking in each other's eyes.

"Dose that answer your question?" sakura asked with a weak smirk on her face. Sasuke gave her one of his rare smiled that had her almost melting in his arms and kissed her again. This time it was more powerful, passionate and eager. He was showing her just how happy he was through that one kiss. Sakura was in heaven. She felt her knees give way but Sasuke sensed this and pushed her up till she was sitting on the edge of her counter. Finally they separated and he nuzzled her neck affectionately still keeping his arms locked around her waist in a vice grip.

"I'd lost all hope of ever seeing you alive when I got to Konoha and saw it destroyed. Sakura I missed you." He confessed tightening his hold on her. Sakura caught him in a tight embrace kissing his cheek and along jaw while whispering soft words to him.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun I'm here now…" She soothed. They were about to kiss again but Sakura's phone started blaring and she reluctantly picked it up. "Hello…"

"Commander Haruno; we're waiting for your arrival at the incinerator. Your meeting with General Michel will be there."

"Alright Soldier I'll be there in one hour." She said as she hung up. "Sasuke we'll have to leave kissing for another time I have to go to a meeting." She kissed his nose and he finally let her go out of his grip. "And if you would like I could call and tell them you're living with me…" She finished as she was about to suit up.

"Sakura…" He called her as she was about to leave through the door.

"What?"

"I love you…" She turned and kissed him full on.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun. Here" She handed him a military handgun. "Even if live people are immune the dead bodies will turn into zombies. Lock the doors. The bars on the windows are already locked into place. If you see something suspicious just through a piece of meat out the window. If it jumps on it shoot it in the head and activate the red light on the back of the gun. It will alert troops to scour the area and take down any other zombies. Got it?" She asked and turned to her med kit. She pulled out a syringe and filled it with clear fluid. He instantly knew what it was and gave her his arm. "This is the immunizing formula. It lasts till you die." She explained as she finished. With one last kiss she was out the door leaving him alone but now instead of lonely he felt happy. His Sakura still loved him. He couldn't wait for her return…

**AN: I've been watching to many zombie movies I just had to write a story. XD Review PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2

As promised Sakura was at the incinerating sight immediately and meeting the general. General Michel was one of the old military commanders that they picked up at the start of her global rescuing mission and the man who led the areal troops into the Australia cleansing missions that established them their home base. He was an old black man in his late fifties with white hair and a well built body structure, years of war showing on his scarred face. He was a large man and very severe with his troops but he produced the best fighting squads in the army. He respected Sakura as his leader ever since she appeared in his life about five years ago with only one hundred untrained men she managed to save his people and with the armored units she controlled it wasn't long till she started her rescue campaign. It was incredible for somebody to manage such a stunt but she was special. He had heard of her past love for the Uchiha and thought if he ever met him he would punch his lights out for being the stupidest man alive for leaving a treasure like her. Something inside him made him care for her like a father since she practically grew up and matured with him since she was only seventeen. Now at the age of twenty two she was a fine female. She had many suitors but she never really let anyone near her. Turning towards the door he saw her walk in. a stern look on her face.

"How ya doin' Sakura? It's been months since I last saw you." He greeted. She was the only one who he would give a friendly greeting to.

"I'm fine Michel. How was your latest areal campaign at the African region?"

"It went perfect. More than half the continent is Zombie free and if everything goes to plan it will be completely cleansed in two months time. It took longer than this place though. It's been already eighteen months since we started." He continued.

"That's good to hear. Soon it will be our second base. How many did you save now?"

"About two million in the last two weeks."

"That's less than half the amount we saved last campaign."

"Yup. The total living estimate is three hundred and sixty million in our care. It's slightly more than 0, 05 of the world's population. And were still aiming for at least 0, 1 of them"

"Hey if we save at least one tenth of the total world's population we ensure the survival of the human race. What did you call me for?"

"Our researchers have found the modified version of the immunizing vaccine that will destroy the virus permanently. Radioactive proteins in the concoction make it self-destruct. It's already being mass produced in one of our labs. It's the xp-480 formula. The one we started to experiment with for three years straight. All of the samples have disintegrated into basic atoms within five minutes of exposure and have never relapsed." He finally told her.

"Excellent; have you experimented on living things?"

"Yes ma'am. The proteins are tuned in only to the virus DNA and will self destruct if they don't come into contact with it. It's completely safe."

"Good. As soon as it starts to come out of production I want you to test it on the field where we bombed last and research on soil samples and plants grown there. I don't want to take any chances."

"As you command. One of the residents you're team brought is missing. He goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha…"

"He's living with me. And he has been immunized. Anything else?"

"Yes the parliamentarians want you to train new medics and start saving bitten people…"

"I've already explained that it's impossible! After a person is bitten the said person is going to be a zombie within the next twelve hours and even if the virus is stopped immediate amputation is required. I can't risk my doctor's health for a few extra people. In the end we can't save everyone." Sakura said with a sigh. "Get ready. We leave for the north African cleansing sight in two days."

"Understood! MOVE IT MEN YOU HEARD HER TWO DAIS AND WE'RE OFF. START ARMING THE WEAPONS!" He roared at the men practically making them piss their pants. Sakura was about to leave when one f the large monitors in the room flared up revealing senator Tawashi… He was the usual stereotype of a corrupt man. He bought his way into politics and after he was dragged half dead from his office he managed to weasel his way into the commandment Sakura had formed. He never saw battle but he had the nerve to critique others. Sakura couldn't stand the guy but he was running the agricultural division and changing him would be too complicated.

"Miss Sakura…" He greeted

"Commander Haruno to you. What do you want?"

"Did you receive my request to start training new medics?"

"Request denied unless you want to replace me on the battlefield."

"Of course not Commander but this would be a magnificent opportunity to enforce our medical divisions and save more lives. There are many bite victims out there and people will appreciate it…"

"You know as well as I do that after three hours a bite victim is incurable and even if we had the required med staff on hand I will not risk then bitten because of newly formed zombies. It takes me four hours to properly treat a bite. My apprentices have less experience and weaker chakra control extending the time to seven hours per bite. How do you think people will react if we do not save all the bite victims if we start this? They will accuse us of neglect and maybe start to riot. This is the last thing we need. I hope I've made myself clear and if you ever and I mean ever bring up this topic again I will turn you into a septic tank cleaner! Understood?"

"Understood Commander." He snarled as he shut the communications link down."

"I don't trust him…" Michel murmured as he went to Sakura.

"I know he may be up to his old tricks. Send in a spy to supervise him at all times. Punishment for treachery…execution!"

"That's the spirit!" He chuckled as he gave her a pat on the back.

"Well for now I gotta get home. I have a guest…"

"Is he the Uchiha that hurt you?"

"How did you know?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I had some info taken on him a long time ago. Just so you know if he hurts you again I'll have his damn head on a silver platter."

"Calm down… He means no harm."

"Still be careful… GOT IT?" The sound of his voice roaring through the vicinity had most of the soldiers pissing their pants. Sakura smiled at the old veteran, he was like a father to her. Deciding she had stayed long enough she went to the deposit and picked up a uniform for Sasuke and some basic weapons and heavy duty ones. She was sure he will try to join the battle. Sealing them in scrolls she went off to the market to pick up a few things. Only spices milk and meats considering she had a full vegetable garden and a whole chicken yard. Sakura always had a clone feeding her feathered friends and her garden was automated meaning that when she only had to pick whatever she needed without having to work on them.

Reaching her house she unlocked the door and found Sasuke sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful Sakura didn't have the heart to wake him up instead opting to go out to the front porch to make lunch. After grilling the meat half through she covered it in mustard and barbeque sauce and popped it into the oven. Next she prepared simple mashed potatoes and fruit salad for desert.

Sasuke woke up to the smell of someone cooing and following his nose he found Sakura on her front balcony overseeing the ocean setting up the table. It felt so good to be with her and he mentally slapped himself for not returning to her when she asked. Slowly he crept up behind her and caught her in his arms nuzzling her neck. He started showering her neck and shoulder with feather like kisses that left Sakura with her head in the clouds. She spun around in his arms and wound her arms around his neck kissing him gently on the lips. Sasuke took no time in deepening the kiss and pulling Sakura flush against him. Finally they parted and Sakura made him sit down to eat. After lunch there was virtually nothing to do. Sasuke went to take a short nap seeing how he was still exhausted after his zombie ordeal and Sakura didn't blame him. She herself slept for about a week after the base was established and a total of twenty days past till her chakra was fully regained. She set to clean her house up because when she would leave she wasn't coming back for at least two weeks. A mission of these proportions took time and they could not simply come back every night. The only ones that were coming back periodically were the ones responsible with the supplies.

Hours later dusk had already settled on the southern continent and Sakura was relaxing on her roof. Its nights like this she enjoyed the most. The stars and moon were particularly beautiful lighting up the night sky, no clouds in sight, just the sound of the ocean hitting the rocks and the sight breeze. Sasuke was up and about looking for his pink haired savior and after a short search he found the stairs to the roof and ultimately her stargazing peacefully.

"Sakura…" He called as she only signaled for him to join her. He joined her winding his arms around her waist refusing to let go for anything. "I heard you clean the whole day… Why's that?" He finally asked her seeing how she didn't rest that afternoon.

"I'm going on a mission in two days and I don't know when I'll be back…"

"I want to come with you." He bolted up. He would not let her go alone.

"No…"

"Sakura I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Can you handle a heavy duty machine gun?"

"That's not the point Sakura even if I can't handle a gun I have my techniques."

"In the standard uniform you can't use techniques. It's made of a high strength carbon-titanium polymer that is bulletproof but also blocks your chidori. It's an isolator."

"Sakura I don't care. I'll learn to use everything you use but please let me come with you…" Sasuke insisted.

"You really are determined are you?"

"Sakura I'm not ever letting you out of my sight. I know exactly what a strong and capable women you are and I want to be besides you all the way." Sasuke admitted kissing her so hard it almost knocked the air out of her to prove his point. Sakura responded heatedly to his kiss letting him in and then wrestling him a little. Sasuke liked this bolder side of Sakura and smirked into the kiss. He regretted that he wasn't probably the one that had the first taste of her sweet lips. His blood boiled as he thought of Sakura and another man together.

Sakura felt the sudden tension in his body and instantly stopped giving him a concerned look.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked touching his cheek. Sasuke only looked at her and could not stop the question that blurred out.

"Who was he?"

"Who was who Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked really confused.

"Who was the man that took your first kiss?" He finally asked. So that's what was bothering him. He thought that she had left him for another and now returned. Sakura only smiled at him.

"Silly Sasuke-kun… You are the one that has my first kiss." She admitted. Sasuke was taken aback. She was still pure? Now he really felt dirty. He had lost his virginity long ago… And to a prostitute no less. He had many women in his life. Finally when he managed to find someone he thought would be good for restoring his clan, a lord's daughter he had succeeded to get her pregnant. She on the other hand knew their relation was purely platonic and wanted more. When she realized that there would be no love from him she did what he never expected. She aborted the baby. Sasuke was devastated when he found out she killed an unborn infant just because she didn't get her way. After this he stopped getting close to women but one kept popping up in his mind. Sakura was always there for him even if not physically. The memory of het always was there. Suddenly he caught her in a tight embrace surprising her. Sakura returned his affection kissing his cheek and cradling his head on her chest. "I've had many suitors, all wanting me for my looks and the fact that I was Tsunade's apprentice but it never felt right. I admit I was desperate. After the Sakura festival my parents were going to put me in an arranged marriage with one of the Fire lord's suns. I was devastated. Somehow I felt like they were setting me up for a rape or selling me out. But tragedy stroke and they didn't have the chance to do it. It was the only happy moment I've had after their deaths…" Sakura admitted sadly. It sounded like she actually wanted her parents dead.

Sasuke was taken aback by her confession. He was the only person she ever loved and she kept the flame burning for so long. He picked her up in his arms ignoring her questioning look and took her to his room laying her gently on the bed. He joined her much in the same position they were on the roof and nuzzled her neck.

"Stay with me…" He asked as his embrace tightened. Sakura didn't know when he had become so clingy but she loved it. She loved the way he was showing her affection and needing her presence… She cuddled up with him under the blankets and kissed him good night.

The next day Sasuke was the first to wake up. He immediately looked at the spot besides him to see his cherry sound asleep, her right arm draped over his chest and their legs intertwined. He smiled trailing kisses on her shoulder and neck, biting and sucking occasionally before moving up to her lips. Sakura started stirring and eventually woke up.

"Uh… Sasuke-kun a girl could get used to this…" She smiled kissing him.

"You should get used to this because this is what will happen every morning from now on…" He smirked at her one of his trademark smirks as she only rolled her eyes.

"Well if that's true then you should move into my room. It's much larger and has a bigger bed." She giggled as she got up and out of bed. Sasuke frowned at her and got of the bed too.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower and make breakfast…" Little did she know that it was all he wanted to know…

"Well then may I join you?" He asked with a smirk

"Pardon?" She asked her face red with embarrassment.

"I asked you if you wanted us to shower together." He chuckled as he caught her in his arms and took her to her bathroom.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" She stuttered as he adjusted the water. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"Don't worry I won't do anything." He promised. Sakura was still nervous about this but there was no refusing Sasuke especially if he was being so sweet with her. When the water was just right he gently started to strip her of her clothes. He stopped when he reached her underwear and started stripping himself. Sakura was looking the other way blushing like mad. She had never felt so exposed in her entire life. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of lips on her neck gently nipping at her collar bone. She felt his arms go around her and unclasp her bra before dropping it on the floor. Sakura immediately covered herself from his view making him smile at her innocence. "Don't hide Sakura… you're beautiful…"

Reluctantly she removed her arms from her chest giving him a perfect view of her creamy breasts. Her skin looked so soft and flawless Sasuke couldn't contain himself from gently touching her shoulders dragging his calloused hands down over her belly and to the hem of her panties before easing them down in one smooth motion. Alright now Sakura was really red. He quickly stripped himself of his last article of clothing and pushed her under the warm water following closely. He let the hot water sooth their muscles as he grabbed a sponge and some bath wash lathering it up and he started rubbing the perfumed suds over her soft body. Sakura grabbed another sponge and did the same to him now that her shyness had somewhat retreated. He then ordered her to turn around as he washed her hair, she did the same to him after he was finished and they stood under the flow of water letting the hot liquid rinse them off. Suddenly Sasuke started to kiss her feverishly pushing her against the glass shower door.

"Sasuke-kun… What are you doing?" She asked between pants as his tongue on her chest was doing wonders.

"Making you feel good…" He rasped as he continued what he was doing. He started going lower and lower till he was over her sacred area letting his hot breath ghost over it.

"Sasuke-kun AH!" She screamed as he dipped his head in giving her a harsh lick. Sakura if possible got even redder as he continued toying with her, touching just the right places, sending her to nirvana and beyond. Sasuke moved deeper and stuck his tongue in her tight passage earning a heated moan from his lover, her flavor quickly becoming addictive. Sakura was moaning and panting like crazy. These new sensations were driving her insane with passion. Oh god what was Sasuke doing to her. She felt him put more pressure and a strange sensation like a bubble in her stomach growing to the point of bursting. Sasuke sensed her building orgs mans removed his moth from her clitoris and kissed her harshly while one of his hands massaged her breast Sakura arched her back when she felt him take a nipple in his mouth while inserting a finger in her tight cavern. He pumped his finger till he felt she was just on the edge and replaced it suddenly with his mouth causing the girl above him to come screaming into his mouth. He greedily lapped up all she had to give before finally leaving her to slide on the glass door to his level.

"You taste sweet Sakura…" He smirked as she only panted trying to calm down after her very first orgasm.

"That was incredible…" She managed to say after regaining the ability to speak coherently.

"I told you I would make you feel good…" a few minutes later they were dried and dressed in the kitchen as Sakura made breakfast. After eating Sakura called Sasuke in the living room.

"Here…" She gave him the boxes she had gotten for him yesterday.

"What are these?" He asked looking skeptical.

"Standard uniform, weapons and specialty weapons. I knew you weren't going to take no for an answer and I picked these up from the armory yesterday. Try them on…" She encouraged. Sasuke immediately started changing into the respective uniform finding it surprisingly comfortable and light. He found that it zipped together at all the seams and even the helmet zipped to the neck of the trench coat. The arms and legs had sharp spikes on them and the torso had titanium plate under armor. It was virtually impenetrable.

"I see you take great care of your men…"

"Well we need all the help we can get. Now come on we have to go to the firing range to see exactly what your ideal weapon is."

Sasuke only nodded and followed her a few streets to the firing range seeing many training there. Sakura led him to a more free part of the range and gave him the standards first, that meant military hand gun, sniper, automated combat rifle. Sasuke did well with the first two leaving the automated one to training. Next were the heavy duty ones, machine gum sub machine gun, miniguns, bazooka and grenades. Surprisingly he did better with these than the others. Sakura then taught him how to seal his ammo color coded in scrolls and found him a military back pack to put them in. Sasuke then went with her to meet General Michel for instruction.

"MOVE IT MEN!" Sasuke jumped out of his skin hearing the almighty roar. Sakura only burst out laughing at him.

"Well if this is your reaction to Michel's voice then you'll pass out when you actually meet him."

"So this is the fresh meat you brought me Sakura. And you're Sasuke Uchiha I presume…" The old man suddenly appeared in front of them yet again startling Sasuke. "You don't look like the menace to society I've heard about. Move it soldier, we have work to do!" He yelled as he pulled Sasuke in the classroom. Inside he was seated and Michel started instructing.

"First of all 'he said raising an ax' this is our utility ax. We use this mainly for doors. You hit the handle mechanism and then you either kick the door down or you pull it out with the back spike 'he said pointing at the back spike'. You never under any circumstances stuck your hands where you can't see what's on the other side. You risk losing fingers and the ability to shoot your rifles or guns. Second 'he instructed as he picked up a sword' this is a tungsten-titanium allow sword. It can withstand temperatures of over three thousand degrees. It has an inner heating unit that heats it to one and a half thousand degrees and it cuts just like a laser sword dose. You use it only when you are out of ammo in an open field and anytime in tight places…' And so on.

After a grueling seven hours of basic instructions they were all free to go hime till the next day when they would be tested with each weapon. Just like a short exam. Sasuke was tired. Never in his life even with Orochimaru did he have it that tough, and it was only theory. Tomorrow would be a nightmare. Finally reaching home he saw that it was empty only a scrap of paper on the counter. He examined it and saw it was a note from Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun, I've left for a meeting and I don't know when I'll be back. Dinner is on the table. And if you still want us to sleep together move into my room down the hall.' Short and to the point. Oh well he was too tired to complain and went to eat and then to bed as she told him. Upon entering her bedroom he was amazed by the size. How much room did one girl need? She had a queen sized bed covered with white velvet, the walls were painted in a dark purple and her carpet was an antique purple design. Next to the bed there was a large flat screen and on the far corner a advanced Pc. Across from it she had a large vanity and dresser and on the balcony over viewing the ocean she had a rustic style swinging bench and many comforters, a small table and large speakers that he was sure were linked to the computer. All in all it was a nice room. He just changed into a clean pair of clothes he bought that evening and went to sleep.

Sakura came home at about two in the morning after a horridly long meeting. They discussed everything, ammo production people's well being and so on. She approved training new medics but the decision to not take in bite victims was unanimous. Tawashi was degraded and had no say in political meetings anymore and was replaced with Michel. Closing the door sakura was met with Sasuke's blank face.

"Where have you been till now? I've been worried?"

"Those fucking politicians think I'm a fucking robot. They never stop demanding but do nothing to solve situations. If it weren't for Michel I would have shot them dead hours ago!" Sakura snarled as she took a seat.

"That bad?" He asked a little amused.

"Yup. I threatened them all with degrading if they bother me with trivial things."

"Trivial things?"

"Things like what should we serve on the tanks to the rescued people. I don't fucking care! He's responsible with agriculture, he can decide. I swear it's like working with kindergarten kids." Sakura complained as she threw her coat off. Finally she saw that he was only in his boxers and blushing bright red. Sasuke picked her up and took her to her bedroom. After shedding her clothes and his boxers he cuddled up to her in bed. Yup, Sleeping in the nude with her was definitely something he could get used to.

As predicted the next day was a nightmare. He never trained so hard in his life, and never took such a beating. These people trained to the point of beating each other to a pulp, went to the medic to get healed and start all over again. After a day like this Sasuke was ready to go home having passed the exam with flying colors. He was after all an Uchiha. He entered only to find Sakura making their packs and sealing the ammo in scrolls. They would leave at four in the morning. After helping her finish up, they went to bed neither awaiting morning after this.

"Wake up Sasuke-kun it's time to go." Sakura gently shook him.

"Uh… What time is it?"

"Three in the morning, now let's got..." He groggily woke up to see Sakura all suited up and ready to go. He did the same grabbing his pack leaving out the handgun and the miniguns, the rest being in scrolls. They rushed at ninja speed to the airport where large planed picked them up and took them to the mega tanks that were already transported into position. At was half past six when they finally started to move, incredibly although the tanks were weighing over two hundred thousand tons each they moved at sixty miles per hour. Finally they were closing in on populated areas and they stopped the troops and small tank units readying for attack and recuperation. This was it… the battle was starting...


	3. Chapter 3

8:00 pm… Tanks were in position and ready to go. Sakura and General Michel were giving the last instructions on the current mission.

"ALRIGHT MEN THIS IS HOW WE'RE GONNA ACT… The armored transport units you have a capacity of thirty persons. You will be in teams of six, a driver, a medic and four fully armed combat soldiers. When the attack signal is given you will infiltrate the city and raid every little nook and cranny for living and eliminate the dead. After gathering twenty people each you report to base and transport them to the nearest helicopters after the doctor has examined them. Do not split up under any circumstances nor take in bitten people. UNDERSTOOD?" Michel's yell sent chills down everyone's spines but they responded with a loud Yes sir and went to the vehicles. Zombies were already starting to gather around the tanks sensing the smell of fresh human meat. Sakura gave the order and tons of meat were dumped in large pits that were made with explosives the previous night. Thousands of Zombies fell in trying to get to the meat and as the pits were filled they threw remote controlled charges and covered the pits in titanium netting...

Setting up the charged destroyed most of the zombies surrounding the living area but there were still thousands to be killed. Sasuke along with Sakura met up with the rest of the team. A blond middle aged woman named Sarah, An old veteran named Max, Dave their driver and Antonio the fourth gunman. He was slightly feminine by Sasuke's standards, and kept eyeing Sakura. He wanted to pull her to him and show them all she was taken but he knew if on the battlefield he undermined her authority he would literally be in for it. This was her domain, her army, her work. He had no right to spoil it.

"So what were you till this happened?" Sarah suddenly asked Sasuke trying to start a conversation.

"I was a missing nin… And a traitor…" He answered truthfully. "How about you?"

"I was a Secretary. Who would have thought that a book rat like me would swap the computer for a gun…?" She smirked looking at her machinegun.

"A missing Nin huh? At least you had some excitement in your life. I was a math teacher." Max suddenly butted in.

"So now you're gonna give him a pop Quiz?" Antonio Asked laughing.

"Knock it off people we're almost there." Sakura finally ordered as she armed her guns. They all did the same.

Soon they came to a stop as hordes of Zombies started emerging from the rundown buildings. They all jumped out except Dave who was covering their backs as Sakura led them into their first building which used to be a hospital. They immediately started searching the rooms for survivors grateful for their gas masks because the floors were covered in decaying human remains. The full bodies were rising up and attacking but they were quickly killed by the volcano hot swords chopping of their heads. It was a horrid sight for anyone guts hanging out, brains showing infected blood squirting even ones without more than half their bodies missing were crawling towards them Sakura and Sasuke were making quick work of them with the machine guns while the others looked through open doors and knocked down locked ones. They managed to find at least a hundred people that had taken refuge there and take them to safety. Sasuke wanted so bad to take bitten people but orders were orders. He would not risk the healthy from the infected. Making one last trip through the old hospital building Sasuke stumbled into the maternity and was shock frozen by what he saw. Devoured babies… The sight froze him at the thought that he might have had a baby. It was like his aborted child was trying to haunt him. Sasuke fell to his knees at the sight. Looking around he saw something move in one of the cradles. He felt a sense of joy at the sight. He would adopt the child and treat it as his own but.

Remembering protocol he used a long grappling hook to uncover the baby but almost puked at the sight. It was torn straight in half, no eyes and guts hanging while it was snapping at him. Sasuke was trembling at the sight but he did what was necessary… With a shaky hand he raised the gun and shot it in the head ending its misery… Sasuke stood there, his blood boiling. '_A baby… an innocent helpless baby… Those things must DIE!_' he thought as he was about to storm out he bumped into Sakura.

"Did you find any more survivors?"

"No…" He tried to storm past her but she stopped him. "Let me go Sakura those things must die!" He yelled at her as he was about to leave. He suddenly felt a sharp pain to his cheek, Sakura had slapped him.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I know what they did. I saw this maternity and many more in the same situation. But what can we do other that eliminate them? If you run out like this in the middle of those hordes you will be killed. Alone you don't stand a chance, if you let fury consume you on these missions you WILL die!" Sakura finished looking him in the eye.

"She's right man… We've been doing this for years and we've seen everything. There's nothing you can do to change what has happened but you can fight to make things right. It takes time and it will cost victims but that's just how things are…" Antonio joined the conversation.

As much as Sasuke didn't want to hear it or admit it they were right. This would take time and cost lives but in the long run… What they were doing now would be richly reworded. He was proud to be part of this team. Even if Only Sakura knew him the others had accepted him right away. He never had this sense of camaraderie during missions for sound. They were only tolerant of each other but as he raised his head too look at these people he saw in them true comrades and he felt obliged to answer their requests.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… It's just…"

"Forget it Sasuke, you don't have to explain yourself, we've all been through this and we know it's hard." Sarah appeared behind him.

"Let's move people we still have ten more buildings to go before night fall." Max reminded as they all nodded and moved out. The battle lasted well into the night. After the initial count the survivor number was good. As the first rays of sun hit the horizon the total survivor number was almost two million. Not bad for twenty four hours of battle. After being examined sterilized and immunized the people were transported by plane to the docs where they would be brought to base seeing how the mega tanks had a ten thousand people capacity each. Sakura and her team headed to their armored vehicle and returned to the Giant tanks for some much needed rest food and ammo. Sakura took Sasuke to her office. It was a medium sized room specially made for her with a desk and computer on the far corner, a double inflatable bed and a large sofa a large dresser and a refrigerator. It connected to a small bathroom that had only a shower a toilet and a sink with a mirror. Yup all the comforts o home as Sakura would joke

"You want to take a shower before you eat Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she was shedding her uniform. Sasuke did the same, just as they finished a knock came at the door Sakura threw on an oversize shirt opened the door to a maid.

"The uniforms Commander Haruno and I brought your meal." She said as she gave her the plates and took their uniforms for washing. She took a glance at Sasuke wearing only a pair of slacks and gave him a seductive smirk. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust at the girl and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. The maid left almost in tears as she was so evidently refused. "The uniforms will be returned in five hours…" She said as she disappeared down the hall.

"So Sakura… Do you want us to shower again?" He whispered seductively in her ear as she blushed bright red from the memories of their last shower. She was about to protest when she suddenly found herself inside the bathroom pinned to the wall with Sasuke kissing her like a madman. His kisses were passionate and heated making her knees go weak and her body hot. He trailed his hands wildly over her body like he was trying to memorize every little dip and curve. Having enough of the damn shirt he hooked his hands on the hem and pulled it over her head leaving her in her underwear. He quickly turned on the water and turned back to his lover. He unclasped her bra discarding it somewhere and latched his mouth to her nipple sucking harshly as Sakura moaned loudly. God she was grateful for the thick walls.

"Oh… My… God… Sasuke-kun!" She moaned sensually into his ear as he continued with his ministrations. He went up and reclaimed her lips in a gentle kiss. As they parted he leaned in so their foreheads were touching and looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Sakura…" He whispered seductively as he removed their last articles of clothing. The room filled with hot steam signaling that the hot water had started to pour and he adjusted the water. Then he led her under the warm stream kissing her gently. It was not like the heated make out session they had before, this time it as loving and sweet. Sakura smiled softly into the kiss as she respond with passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wound his arms around her slender waist pulling her flush against him. He kissed his way down to her chest where he started biting and sucking leaving her chest marred with his love bites. He went lower till he reached her lower lips inserting two fingers inside her wet passage groaning at how tight she felt and how wonderful it would be if that tight heat were to surround his cock. But he would wait till she was ready, till he knew she knew exactly his powerful were his feelings for her. She was the only precious person left in his life and he would be damned if he lost her. He would do everything by the book. Dates, picnics, walk on the beach everything. He would prove to her he loved her and he deserved her love. Sakura's legs gave in as she joined him on her knees feeling his arousal on her thigh. She knew last time he had to take care of that little problem by himself but now feeling more confident and having the little guilt of letting him hanging she traced her hands down his abdomen over his toned muscles and down to his member. Sakura gave it a gentle stroke with her fingers earning a moan from the man in front of her and wrapped her fingers around the stiff flesh.

Sakura was startled by the size of it. He was fucking huge; she couldn't wrap her hand around it. She started a slow pace as he finger fucked her at the same time, the room filling with moans groans and gasps as the two got closer and closer to bliss.

"OH GOD Sasuke-kun it feels so good.' Sakura moaned sensually into his ear.

"I love you Sakura Haruno." He rasped.

"I love you two Sasuke Uchiha…" A few seconds later they both came screaming each other's names in pure bliss as they came at the same time.

After coming down from their high the washed of and dried themselves as they exited the bathroom clad in only towels. Just then came a knock on the door and the made that took their uniforms entered only to find the couple almost naked. A few things Sakura noticed. One was that she had her hair down and makeup on and two was that her breasts were almost bursting out of her uniform. Shrugging it off Sakura went to her dresser and pulled out a silk night gown that reached mid thigh that was semi see through while Sasuke pulled on a pair of boxers. After eating Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and set her on the bed. He joined her under the covers as she put out the light. They needed as much rest as possible because in four hours they would have to be on the field again.

Waking up to her slumbering lover Sakura smiled as she saw him snuggled into her chest. He was so cute and looked so peaceful… But she had gotten up early; they had at least another hour to rest. She carefully tried to slip out of bed but a strong arm pulled her back down instantly as she came face to face with the smirking Sasuke.

"And just where do you think you're going so early?"

"Just to the communication's room to check if the survivors arrived safely…" She answered kissing him. Sasuke was about to deepen it but Sakura pulled back and started to suit up again. "Go back to sleep Sasuke it's still early and you need as much rest as you can get." Sasuke gave a disapproving frown not really wanting her to go but before he could protest she was already out the door.

Sakura went straight to the com-room which was about eight doors down the corridor where Michel was waiting for her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked her as she entered.

"I just woke up and I wanted to check on the ammo transport."

"It's gonna be late. The transport planes came into some rough winds and took a detour. More than half is on the way."

"Report to me as soon as it arrives. What about the survivors?"

"There back at base immunized and integrated. This was a very successful mission. Nice work Sakura…" He smirked as the maid that came earlier in the Sakura's office/room barged in.

"Sir, I request to be taken back to the base."

"And why may I ask?" Sakura looked at her skeptically.

"Personal matters… There will be someone replacing me…"

"Fine. At the next helicopter you go with the survivors."

"Thank you…" Sakura gave her a quick dismissal sign and she was on her way as Sakura started to sort out the supply issues. 'This Akiko girl is acting weird.' Sakura thought as she remembered hiring her a few months ago.

Back in Sakura's office Sasuke couldn't go back to sleep. Something about the maid just didn't feel right. It was like she seemed familiar but where could he had possibly have met her or seen her? Deciding he didn't care he threw the bedcovers of just when Sakura opened the door.

"Can't sleep Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled as he got into a sitting position.

"Not without you…"

"Well we have at least two hours until the ammo is delivered and distributed so why don't I give you a massage?"

"That would be nice Sakura…" She immediately took her gloves and trench coat of and reached into the bathroom where she picked up a bottle of essential rose oil. She signaled him to lie on his stomach and poured a little on his back before proceeding to massage out all the tension in his muscles. He was grateful she had a gentle hand, her touch feeling divine on his back soothing his senses. Sakura added a small spark of healing chakra, the cool sensation making Sasuke moan in pleasure.

"Feel's good Sasuke-kun?"

"Heavenly… Where did you learn to do this?"

"I was on a mission disguised as a masseuse and I had to learn fast. I had many tips from the other workers but adding Chakra is my personal invention."

"If you keep inventing I might just become completely addicted to you."

"Well if you want to know another invention of mine…" Sakura smirked as she dragged her right middle finger charged with pink chakra from the base of his neck down his spine stimulating his pleasure center and sending a zing of deliciously hot pleasure through his entire body making him arch his back and moan loudly. Instantly Sakura was on the bottom with him pressing against her and kissing her like no tomorrow. Finally after a good fifteen minutes he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Sakura… If you do that again I might just rape you…" He smirked panting.

"Oh Sasuke- kun you can't rape the willing…" Sakura laughed as she kissed his forehead.

"Willing eh…?" He mused kissing her hard and dipping his hand under her shirt and bra to fondle her pert breast. They didn't notice the hateful glare that was given to them by the maid as she passed Sakura's room to the survivor's dock. Why in the world was she cursed to meet up with the man whose child she had aborted? Back then she was known as lord Tadoshi's pride and joy. She was rich influential and famous. She had long been interested in the Uchiha and offered herself to revive his clan and after she became pregnant she expected him to fall in love with her. Keeping his cold demeanor Sasuke bluntly told her that he didn't love her and that their relation was one purely business. He gave her his name and she gave him an heir. Young and outraged she was more afraid of her father disowning her than a loveless relation and aborted the baby. And it worked. No one knew that she was ever pregnant, her wealth was preserved and her reputation was intact, leaving her the princess she always was. After the zombie plague had started she had lost everything and fled with a small group of guards exchanging sex services for protection. Since then till she was saved she had aborted total of four babies. She became from princess a tool and now the man treated her like a business transaction was in another woman's arms kissing hugging soothing and loving her. He was giving the pink haired commander the love and attention she had sought out from him oh so long ago. She wouldn't let him be happy oh no… He would be hers no matter what. After all… She saw him first.

She ran out the hall in fear of him seeing her as a mere servant and left. She would seek him out after the mission.

A few minutes later the intercom announced the ammo and supplies had arrived they all went to pack and head out again. The populated areas were already finished and now they were scouring the farmlands and wooded areas before the actual bombing began. They would bomb only the human settlements and secure the cleansed farms and woodlands with acid wire fences so that they kept the eventual missed zombies and bay. They would plant traps and meat pits to be sure they got everything. After the raids they Returned to the tanks ready to go back home. It was a grueling week and they were all eager to get some proper rest and relaxation. Sasuke was particularly proud and made sure Sakura knew it. He loved killing those things and he especially loved her. She was his light. Reaching headquarters they made it back home by midnight. On the way back Sasuke had seen the incinerating sights. Giant rotary incinerators that disposed of the bodies into ash that would be buried in metal containers in a secret location.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Sakura and spun her around in his arms hugging her tightly. Despite the fact that she had just fought for a week straight zombies she felt so fragile, her body was featherlike in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked resisting the urge to giggle.

"Can't a man have a little fun with his girlfriend?" He whispered in her ear gently biting her lobe.

"Put me down wise guy we still have to go home and get some rest. We have more than a few days rest and I want to make the most of it."

"As you command my love…" He smirked dropping her on her ass.

"You'll pay for that Uchiha!" Sakura lunged at him but he managed to move away. He ran towards the beach and entered the water up to his knees. Sakura swiftly followed managing to push him n the water. She panicked when he didn't resurface. She was afraid there might be zombie under water till she felt something grab her legs. She was about to stomp it but Sasuke picked her up and dropped her in. Now they were both soaked and laughing their asses of. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and carried her on the beach bridal style and set her on the soft sand with him promptly on top. Neither knew how long they were making out on this position but they stopped when they heard a coughing sound. They looked up to see who was disturbing them both willing to beat the living daylights out of the said person and found that Akiko was looking at them accusingly. "I thought you had personal business to do and had to leave. What are you doing spying on me and my lover?" Sakura asked in a pissed voice.

"He's my personal business." She said in a smug tone. But for Sasuke it was clear who the woman was; Even if she had dyed her hair and completely changed her attire. This was the woman that killed his unborn child. This was Akiko Tadoshi.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Sasuke Uchiha is my fiancé." That hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She turned to Sasuke her questioning gaze saying it all. Sasuke looked at Sakura pleadingly trying asking her to just listen for a second till he remembered the whore that caused this obstacle in their relation.

"Don't you mean your ex fiancé you insufferable whore?"

"Aw Sasuke-kun you never officially broke our engagement so this means that 'Commander Haruno' here is the other woman…" She mocked looking at Sakura. Having enough of this Sakura stormed off to her house.

"SAKURA WAIT!" Sasuke screamed desperately as he dashed off to find his lover He reached home in an instant and Found Sakura on the roof. She was crying but at the same time she had a harsh stern look on her face. He approached her slowly and as he was about to embrace her she talked scaring him half to death.

"So even after all this time I'm still the love struck idiot right? This time you made me look like a common whore and used me. Tell me Uchiha, exactly how many women have heard 'I love you' coming out of your mouth?" Sakura asked not looking at him.

"Only one… and she's right in front of me. Sakura please let me explain…" He begged as he hugged her from behind.

"Talk!" The cold edge in her voice sent chills down his spine.

"After killing Itachi I knew I couldn't come back to Konoha. I decided to live in Rock Country but there was a hint. The lord there, Lord Tadoshi would only give me citizenship if I married his daughter and revived the Uchiha clan with her. I wanted to refuse but I didn't know if you still loved me at the time and I decided that if you had moved on I wouldn't spoil your life so I accepted the engagement and after a few weeks she was pregnant…" Sakura turned to look shocked at him shocked by his confession. Before she could say anything he continued. "She expected it to be one of those movie love stories where I'm madly in love with her and I give her all my time and attention, but it wasn't… I was already in love with someone else. When she realized that out relation was purely platonic she aborted the baby. I left that place and cut all ties with that woman years ago. I swear to God Sakura I haven't seen her in ages and I have absolutely nothing to do with her. This is her way of getting revenge. She is nothing, I love you not her. I want to spend my life with you not her."

Sakura was shocked to say the least. Here he was practically desperate to tell her how much he loved her. This brought a little guilt in her too. She really had over reacted, leaving without giving him the time to explain himself. She looked up at him and saw him trembling with fury. Suddenly Sasuke made a mad dash, trying to sense the person that caused all these's chakra. He would kill the bitch.

Meanwhile Akiko was strolling towards Sakura's house determined to make them suffer more. She would have revenge on the Uchiha and she would teach their commander just who has the upper hand. After being found she tried to enter the commandment Sakura had formed but Sakura had destroyed all her chances stating that she was incapable of military operations and that she needed to find herself another job. She swore revenge on her commander and now was the perfect time. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her back as she was punched into the nearest tree. Weakly she turned towards her attacker only to come in contact with red sharingan eyes so powerful they had an eerie demonic glow to them.

"Sa-Sasu-ke…" She managed to stutter as he grabbed her neck slamming her into the tree and tightening his hold on her neck determined to snap it. Blood gushed out of her mouth as she desperately tried to breath but to no avail. He really was determined to kill her in cold blood.

"First you kill an unborn infant then you try to separate me from the only person I ever really loved… You die here…" He said in a calm voice. Suddenly he felt his arm go numb and he dropped her coughing and trying to catch her breath. He turned to see who was stopping him only to come in contact with Sakura

"Leave her Sasuke... She's not worth the trouble… As for you." She calmly stated as she turned to the terrified woman. "You will be transferred to out Antarctic post with no right to partake in any military operations. You leave first thing in the morning, so I suggest you pack your bags. Now March!" She ordered coldly as she scurried to her little apartment. She then promptly turned on her heal and headed for home.

"Sakura…"

"We'll talk home Sasuke-kun…" He didn't say anything following her to their home. As soon as he closed the door she turned to him. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm apologizing for storming off like that and not giving you a chance to explain yourself. I guess I…"

"Don't explain anything I deserved it; I hurt you; I know you're weary of me. You have good reasons to be… I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun…" She smiled giving him a soft kiss. He immediately caught her in a tight embrace deepening it. A few minutes later they hesitantly parted and looked into each other's eyes. "We should really go to bed Sasuke-kun its way past midnight."

"Alright Sakura." Upon reaching their bedroom they stripped of their clothes and cuddled together under the satin sheets. Neither knew just how tired they were. Sasuke pulled her flush against him and nuzzled her neck falling into a deep slumber. Sakura soon followed content with the way things were, she was now convinced that Sasuke was loyal to her and loved her. And she loved him too. She had always loved him, and now she was envisioning a future with him, a future without monsters, a future with him and their children. They had a bright future ahead. And they would take advantage of it…


	4. Chapter 4

**CH: 4**

Light shone brightly through the widows as morning arrived and Sasuke started to stir from his slumber. He woke up to the image of his sleeping lover's face which in his opinion was the most beautiful sight. He took a moment to examine her closely. Her skin was pale with virtually no flaws evidence she was a medic nin and soft as silk. Her full pink lips curved upward in a slight smile, her pink hair that was shining with an intense luster. He gently trailed his hand down her curved body trying to memorize every little dip and curve. She was still tired, and he couldn't blame her. He had time to rest on the mission but Sakura always had something to do. Supervising supply deliveries and the survivor transport, checking out injured soldiers and so on. She practically had no rest in one week. He slowly got out of bed careful not to wake her and proceeded to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Sakura woke up to the smell of something burning and dashed off in only a towel to see what the hell was happening. Reaching the kitchen she found the problem as Sasuke was trying to make pancakes but failing miserably and now the frying pan caught fire. He used a small water jutsu to put it out and cursed loudly not noticing Sakura.

"How the fuck does she do this?" At this Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud as Sasuke turned to her startled.

"Oh (Hehe) My god (giggle) Sasuke-kun. If only I had my camera right now… Your face is priceless!" She laughed so hard she didn't notice him get closer to her with a ladle full of batter till it was too late and he poured it onto her head causing her to jump up and drop her towel. "SASUKE YOU JERK!" She roared as he only smirked at her. Sakura noticed his smirk and seeing herself in that predicament she only whipped the towel back on with a pout and glared at Sasuke. In seconds she found herself pinned to the wall with Sasuke kissing her while trailing his hands over her body.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan it's not like I've never seen you naked before…" He laughed as she glared.

"You're really eager to sleep in the hen house tonight eh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura growled at him letting him know exactly how pissed she was at the moment.

"Hen house?" He asked confused.

"Yea, almost everything we eat here is free range grown in my garden. I have a few hens also so I have fresh eggs every day. Come on laugh it out, call ne a farmer." She taunted

"How do you manage? Seriously…?" He asked dumb struck as he knew she couldn't take care of a garden with her active program.

"The magic of automation. Only difference is that I don't use artificial fertilizers and speaking of the garden I better go pick a few things." After about thirty minutes she returned to the house with full baskets and started preparing pancakes properly. Sasuke was watching intently at her cook. In Otogakure he was treated like a prince, everything he needed was brought to him and he never learned how to cook. Not that he needed back then, he was too preoccupied training and planning his revenge. After he left he made it a habit of eating at locals and restaurants. Juugo knew how to cook but he never admitted he needed to learn. He was finally snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura put the plates in front of him. They ate in a comfortable silence until Sakura's phone started blaring again. Sakura picked it up annoyed.

"Hello…"

"Commander Haruno, with all due respect I have to inform you of a distress signal coming from Suna region has been detected. We await your orders."

"The population there had been decimated. Arm the air force and five emergency rescue divisions. Announce me as soon as everything is ready so we can set off. I want General Michel at the command center after this we have to discuss some important matters." Sakura ordered as she hung up.

"Sakura… A mission again? So soon?"

"Sorry Sasuke there is a distress signal from Suna and we have to respond. You on the other hand should stay back and rest."

"There is no chance of that happening…" He smirked as he picked up the dirty dishes. Hell if he couldn't cook at least he could do the dishes, He wasn't that dependent. After finishing he went upstairs where Sakura was already geared up and ready to go. Just as he finished suiting up the phone was heard again and Sakura announced that the troops were ready. Fifteen minutes later they were at the command center where Michel was waiting for them.

"Well Sakura I see you brought your puppy with you." He laughed glancing at Sasuke. He only gave Michel the evil eye and ignored him.

"Cut it out Michel."

"What did you want to see me for?"

"We better discuss this in my office." After entering and taking seats Sakura went straight to the point. "What's the status of the spy we sent to supervise senator Tawashi?"

"He's the real reason our weapons and ammo were late. It seems that he wants some of our commanders dead…"

"It was pretty obvious. This is treachery but I can't execute him without solid evidence. Michel… Send him on a permanent Mission to Antarctica." Sakura smirked.

"Exiling him… I like your style." Sasuke could only watch dumb struck as his sweet Sakura turned from loving girlfriend to manipulative tyrant right in front of him. Oh how he loved her.

"Also on the exiling list is Akiko Tadoshi. Make sure she never returns."

"Got it Boss." Michel smirked as he set out to find the good senator. Just as Sakura opened the door out of her office, the said bitch entered with a nasty temper.

"I insist you arrest that Psycho Uchiha Sasuke immediately. I am pressing charges for assault and attentive murder!" She managed to scream out thinking it was General Michel but her words died in her throat as she came face to face with an angry Haruno, glaring daggers at her and an equally angry Uchiha with sharingan activated.

"Well considering you're oh so active temper I only can presume you're ready to go." Sakura growled.

"Huh? Go where?"

"Did you really think that I was kidding last night when I said you were going to our Antarctic post?" Sakura reminded her. Akiko's eyes widened when hearing her commander's stern voice and knew right away that she really was going to spend the rest of her days in the frozen tundra.

"You can't do this to me. I haven't done anything. He's the one you should be sending to the freezer!" She screamed looking intently at Sakura searching for the slightest bit of mercy but saw none.

"My first responsibility is my men. The ones I lead in battle and the ones that risk their lives for the sake of the people we save. They will be punished for crimes if they commit them but in this situation you were the one who provoked Sasuke into this. You were the one who started all the commotion. He is a member of my team and he will remain here. You're services are not needed and there are only two options for trouble makers like you: One Antarctica or two return to where we found you. Take your pick." Sakura explained slowly.

"This is injustice!"

"This is my justice. You have two hours to make a decision. After this you will be taken forcefully to the execution pit."

Terrified Akiko looked at Sakura as she gave her the paper she had to sign that would determine her fate. She chose the frozen tundra and left half an hour later with the treacherous senator to the Antarctic post. In the mean time Sakura rallied up her men in preparation for the mission to Suna. For this mission they would use the new additions to the air force; A team of Vulkan helicopters. They were as large as commercial transport planes but with two large propellers, massive cargo capacity and the ability to hover for extended periods of time they were perfect for search and rescue missions. Besides these massive helicopters they had a team of one hundred fifty get fighters. These had multi machine guns to rip through the zombie hordes and were accompanied by a hundred bombers. Suna being a desert region meant that the Leviathans or ground tank units couldn't pass through the sandy areas. Sasuke was suited up and ready to go with his team. The drill was identical to the first mission. Take as many of the living eliminate the zombies and do not separate at any cost. The first part of the attack was brutal with the bombers dropping their load over the zombie hordes that formed a mile thick ring around Suna and it looked like they were piled over each other. After this the jets assaulted the remaining monsters with their machine guns. The soldiers were lowered by rope ladder near the ground after the initial jet attack and they used grenades and plastic explosives to open the Suna gates.

**(Inside Suna.)**

"Temari Sama I've managed to send out a radio distress signal hopefully someone will help us." A guard announced as he entered the Kazekage's office.

"And who exactly do you think will help us! Did you see those things outside? Kankuro and I can barely keep them at bay till a few of us can bring supplies and now there is a mile thick wall of them just outside the walls. Do you really think someone can help us?"Temari yelled at the poor man. Ever since Gaara was bitten and in a coma like state thanks to Shukaku she was left in charge of Suna. Kankuro helped a lot but they either needed Gaara to destroy the monsters or they needed to get out of there; both options being inaccessible at the moment.

"Calm down Temari, we don't gain anything if we lose our tem…" BOOOOOOOM! The sound of explosions almost deafened them. Looking out the windows of the Kage tower they were surprised to see numerous planes bombarding the zombies and then a wave of jets to finish them off. Finally the Suna gates were blown up and alien like soldiers invaded the streets and buildings looking for survivors. A few minutes later the entered the Kage tower taking people and loading them in the massive helicopters. They burst through the door to the office and stopped.

"Who the hell are you, you faggots and why are you helping us?"

"Calm down Temari!" Kankuro tried to calm hi sister. "Who are you?" He asked turning to the mysterious benefactors.

"Well I'm surprised you of all people forgot me…" The apparent leader said as she took off her helmet revealing the very doctor that saved him From Sasori's poison. Sakura Haruno…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Temari cried as she hugged her old time friend.

"Yea it's me Temari-chan…" Sakura laughed as she hugged her back. Suddenly she found herself hugged from the back by Kankuro.

"It seems like I owe you twice now… This is the second time you save my skin."

"Sorry to break this touching reunion Commander but we have to get out of here…" Max called.

"Come on we have to go…" Sakura called but Temari refused to come.

"Sakura-chan you have to help Gaara. He's dying!" She yelled as she grabbed the pink haired commander and dragged her to the secret chamber they kept Gaara in. Sakura was disgusted by what she saw. Gaara was in a horrible state his body being marred with numerous bites. But surprisingly he was still alive. Sakura remembered that Naruto was saved by his demon and with Gaara's abilities they hand yet another upper hand over those undead corpses.

"He's state is too severe. I don't think we can do anything…" Sarah looked at the red head in pity. "And our rule is strict Sakura… We don't take in bite victims."

"He has a tailed demon in him Sarah, I think can save him if I can communicate with it."

"But Sakura-chan, how?"

"I have a hunch… Sasuke-kun do you think you can talk to Shukaku using your sharingan?" Sakura asked as Sasuke took off his helmet. Kankuro immediately went into defensive and stopped the silent Uchiha from nearing his brother.

"No way am I letting this bastard near Gaara." He snarled as Sasuke came to a stop.

"Would you rather him die?" Sakura asked calmly as he let Sasuke do his job. He concentrated and with the Sharingan he entered Gaara's mind.

"**So you're the famous Uchiha traitor… To what do I owe the pleasure…?"** Shukaku asked as he circled Sasuke and the unconscious form of Gaara.

"You want to live don't you?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"**What are you suggesting?"**

"Follow my instructions to the letter and you can save yourself."

"**And what If I refuse?"**

"You die. I know for a fact that even you don't have infinite chakra."

"**You've made your point."**

"Sakura, tell me what do you want him to do."

"I will inject him the immunizing formula. Tell Shukaku that he'll need to assimilate it to his natural healing chakra and combine it with mine so I can treat Gaara." Sasuke told Shukaku the instructions and deactivated the sharingan as Sakura injected the serum. Immediately Gaara's body started glowing red due to the chakra and Sakura went to work. Half an hour later the wounds were healed and Gaara was stabilized. He slowly opened his eyes to the emerald green ones of his savior and smiled at Sakura.

"You're an angel…" He spoke losing consciousness.

'He spoke… Holly fucking God he spoke… After eight months in a comatose state Sakura saved him in half an hour's time.' Temari thought as she looked at her sleeping little brother. Sakura picked him up and made a sigh for them to come to the choppers where he gave him to the doctors. He received intravenous nutrients and energizers to help him regain his energy and wake up. He was on his feet in a matter of minutes and hugged by his sister nonstop.

"Temari enough already, I really want to talk to Sakura for a moment.' Gaara pleaded as his sister finally let him go. He didn't know why but every time he thought of her his heart would soar and his guts would turn to knots.

'_**Hey lover boy.' Shukaku grinned inside his head.**_

'_What the hell do you want? And why are you calling me lover boy?'_

'_**Because you're in love with Pinky'**_

'_I believe everyone addresses her by Commander Haruno…not Pinky' _

'_**You're no fun. Come on man get that woman before someone else does.'**_

'_Get… out… of… my… mind NOW!'_

'_**Sorry fruit cake but you're stuck with me.'**_

Gaara approached Sakura who was sitting with her soldiers and discussing battle plans when he saw Sasuke come and wind his arm around her waist. This earned glares from the soldiers who clearly were interested in the female but also the gesture made his blood boil. Why after so much time did she still let him near her? Any other girl would have left a long time ago but here he was talking and holding Sakura as if nothing had happened. Gaara halted his advance and returned to sit quietly near his siblings. Kankuro immediately saw Gaara looking at Sakura and was quick to show his sister the sight.

"_Do you think he likes her?"_

"_Liked her? Aw come on Temari you now he had a little thing for her since the chunnin exams…"_

"_Aww he looks depressed."_ She pointed at Gaara as they saw Sasuke hold Sakura.

"_Oh fuck man! Can't believe she's giving the bastard another chance."_ Kankuro snarled as he saw Sasuke kiss her cheek. Oh so now he was playing the innocent game.

As the last of the survivors were hauled in the choppers ready to go they suddenly heard loud swearing. Sakura went out to check who was the trouble maker in these kinds of situations and was surprised to come into contact with the black and red clouds of the Akatsuki cloak. Hidan who was presumed dead along with Deidara were heading straight for the plains escorted by a few of her men.

"I'M TELLING YOU DON'T TRUST THEM!" he hollered as Deidara was just ignoring him. His blur visible eye picked up a flash of pink and looking up he came face to face with Sakura. He remembered meeting her once and he knew she was the one who killed Sasori but he was amazed she survived the plague. He had blown up a fair share of those things but he didn't have infinite chakra and clay to settle somewhere. After a few months of moving around he ran into Hidan who looked like he had been chopped up and glued back. They resorted to traveling together, although perfectly capable of solo travel complete solitude would drive them insane. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU THIS BITCH WANTS TO DO S IN. SHE'S ONE OF THOSE KONHA WHORES." Hidan yelled as she promptly punched him in the gut to shut him up.

"Actually we're only taking survivors to a safe haven…" Sakura said lamely.

"We're S-class criminals un… Why would you help up?" Deidara asked confused.

"I said we're helping the survivors. I didn't say that there were any exceptions. So what if you're S-class criminals, it doesn't really matter now…" Sakura shrugged shooting a zombie that was closing in on them. "But if you rather stay I have no right to force you to come…" Sakura continued. Deidara looked at her as if she was nuts. She knew they were very dangerous and yet she treated them like human beings and offered them safety. He knew she wasn't lying because if she was they would be dead by now.

"What exactly do you want in exchange for your services?" He asked skeptical.

"Nothing. We're saving as many humans as we can, if you didn't notice that with every settlement we save we reduce the zombie population and hopefully we can pledge the world of these undead monstrosities. If you come you'll be integrated into the population and after that you decide what you want to do. Enroll to the forces or any other job you want. Posts are open and in a few months there will be a new base in Africa." Sakura explained as Hidan came next to Deidara.

"So bitch what you're saying is that you are leading a worldwide campaign… I'm in." Hidan smirked as he gave Sakura a sexy look but she only turned to Deidara to see his reaction. Hesitantly he nodded his agreement.

"Keep this I mind though I don't want any trouble and that means no sacrificing or any kind of killing on your behalf…" She instructed looking at Hidan who only growled. "…and no explosions out of mission zones." She looked at Deidara. He agreed to her terms but Hidan wasn't convinced.

"And what happens if we break the rules Bitch?"

"There are three options: return to where we found you, exile to our Antarctic post or execution. So are you coming?"

"Yes…" They replied in unison as she guided them to the medical ward for the preliminary exams. After this they were immunized and took seats with the rest of the survivors as they were transported back to the main base. Upon landing Michel was at the land sight ready to greet Sakura from a well done flash mission as it was called. He saw Sakura climb out of the helicopters closely followed by the Uchiha. It seems that the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke couldn't take more than ten steps before running back to her. He was happy in a way because it meant he didn't plan on hurting her any time soon.

"MISSION SUCCESSE I PRESUME!" His roar made Hidan jump up startled and Deidara to let out an amused snicker.

"Yes Michel the mission was successful. Have our too exiles reached their destination?" Sakura asked with a snicker.

"Yea there in the freezer."He laughed. "Pity you weren't there to see their faces when they realized that they would be imprisoned there, not integrated in the general population."

"Anything else?"

"Just one, out builder robots have a program malfunction and the last residential building is far from livable. We managed to make room for all but two and we still have a good three weeks till it's finished."

"I have four free guest rooms. Their free to come at my place."

"So we're staying." Hidan smirked as Sakura Led them to her house, Sasuke being quiet the whole tome. He didn't like the idea of other males in the house but as long as he was there he would tolerate it. Sakura settled her new guests in and started to make dinner for all since. Meanwhile Sasuke was in the living room on the chair while Hidan was sprawled on the sofa.

"Nice pad the bitch as here." Hidan suddenly mused out loud tired of the silence.

"Her name is Sakura… And yes it is a nice place."

"Did I hit a sore spot insulting your girlfriend?" Hidan teased.

"As a matter of fact yes you did."

"You're way more talkative than your brother."

"I've learnt my lesson…"

"So when did they find you?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Did you fuck her?" Hidan grinned as Sasuke chocked and glared at him. "I'll take that as a not yet. So how did you manage to weasel back into her pants? I hear you tried to kill her."

"That was then this is now… I hurt her because I was stupid."

"So you admit stupidity."

"Do you want to see how you could get worm raped via Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke snarled really getting tired of this character. Hidan only shut up as he knew Uchihas kept their word especially when threatening with the Sharingan. Deidara went down stairs only to see Hidan and Sasuke watching TV quietly which was very odd because Usually Hidan would be babbling on and on about every random thing in the universe. He made his way towards the kitchen where he saw Sakura finishing up dinner, a blush spreading across his face as he got a glimpse of her attire. She was wearing tight low cut jeans and a white tank top that left nothing to imagination. It had been long since he had any female contact and now seeing the beautiful woman in front of him was not helping his little friend calm down. He had always admired the Kunoichi for defeating his red headed partner and when she turned to him with a delicate smile he couldn't stop the blush that adorned his face.

"Dinner's ready. Could you call the other two while I set the table?" She asked in monotone.

"Of course un… Hey you two hn Sakura said dinner's ready." He called as the two came into the kitchen. Dinner was eaten in silence and after that they all went to their rooms for the night. Sasuke pinned Sakura to the wall kissing her madly while trailing his hands over her luscious body. He had waited for this all day. For some alone tone with Sakura, and now that they were in the comfort of their bedroom he couldn't wait to take her clothes of. He wanted to feel her silky soft skin against his body again and to hear her sweet sounds of pleasure as he teased her.

"Sakura-chan… Mhhh I've been waiting all day to have you once again all to myself."

"Calm down Sasuke-kun it's not like I'm going anywhere." She giggled as she felt him pull her top over her head and unbutton her jeans. She pulled his shirt over his head and maneuvered his pants and boxers while he took care of her underwear. Now both completely exposed Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and set her on the bed with him resting his head against her breast. They sat there in silence just enjoying each other's presence, Sakura massaging his back and him trailing his hands over her long legs till finally they fell asleep, neither noticing the pair f eyes watching them through the window.

'_I will make you mine sakura-chan…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch: 5**

It's been a full week off for Sakura and her guests but inevitably they had to return to battle. The campaigns in Africa were well under way and this next battle would prove to be the longest and most dangerous of all. It was North Africa they were handling and unfortunately it was a heavily populated area. They would not cease attack until the continent was free and they could establish base there. After much testing the XP-480 formula was deemed safe to use and it was already sprayed over large areas including the recent freed areas. Sakura had virtually no sleep the last few days, the pressure from all the preparations keeping her busy almost twenty four\seven. The scale of the attack would be massive. The factories were churning out weapons armor and vehicles almost nonstop. Deidara and Hidan along with the sand siblings all were participating in the attack. This would be a decisive point in the war against the undead.

Moving to personal issues Gaara was all over Sakura. He was always trying to flirt and invite her out but every time she would refuse him politely and be in her way. Hidan and Sasuke were becoming best buddies; well Hidan would instigate Sasuke to dismember Gaara for even looking at his girl and Sasuke had tried to start a fight once. Things were getting more and tenser and Sakura was in the middle. Last but not least there was Deidara whom General Michel had taken under his wing. He saw potential in the blond and possibly Deidara would end up as his replacement. Now at the command center Sakura and General Michel were debating the last of the details surrounding the attack. Sakura would lead the ground troops as Michel and Deidara controlled the areal army. As per usual Sasuke would come and he had his own division of snipers and tanks to command. Gaara was in the back lines with the cleaning crew, he and the others would gather the bodies for incinerating while Tamari and Kankuro were left behind to keep a close eye on the supply and weapons flow to make sure no one intervened with this mission. As they army left for the main battle field an eerie silence enveloped the ranks. Everyone knew that if they pulled this off they would have two continent bases where they could spread the attacks to Europe Asia and South America, the survivor rate would increase dramatically and the world would be finally be rid of these monstrosities.

Finally reaching the said area the army spread out forming an impenetrable wall trapping the zombies inside so they could battle only on one front. They dug massive trenches filled with meat to attract the monsters while the tank army moved in position to retrieve the survivors. This was officially the largest military operation they had organized in the last two years. Everything had to be perfect. It wasn't long before they heard the howl like moans of the major group of zombies that colored the landscape in a dark blotch. They were millions tightly packed and heading their way like a wave of infection. Sasuke was commanding the northern tank division while Deidara was with the areal troops hovering over the massive dead army. They stopped just near the trenches and started to go for the meat making them the perfect target. Sakura gave the order and the Leviathan tanks opened fire full force. The massive cannons packed a mega punch; working with bullets one and a half stories high with explosive content whipped put major chunks of the zombie bunch leaving Deidara and the others to bombard the remaining groups. Immediately bulldozers and excavators picked up the dead bodies that now looked like processed that burnt meat rather than humans ant took them to the mobile incinerators. In essence they were giant rotary furnishes mounted on massive eighty wheeled track vehicles that turned the destroyed the organic matter completely and sprinkled the remains with powerful enzymes and finally the XP-480 formula to insure the virus's complete destruction. Sasuke was doing a fine job with the tanks and with a large body count he was beginning to get on Michel's good side. He only wanted this to be ever soon so he could have his alone time with Sakura again. Two hours in the attack and over eighty five percent of the zombies were no more leaving the army with the most dangerous task ahead, going in the living areas to finish them off and rescue the survivors.

"Alright men you all know the drill no separating from the team, no bite victims and certainly nobody get bitten! MOVE OUT!" Sasuke shouted as everyone of his division took to the populated areas. This is the only time he felt like a real commander and wouldn't mind to enroll after the zombie wars were over. Suddenly a vision went through his mind; him and Sakura married with children, in a large luminous house, maybe even a pet dog or a couple of cats. He'd always wanted a pet but never had a stable home to offer an animal. Sakura was his light now, she was his future as well as the future of all humanity. He knew that she would end up a hero after this and her name would go down in history and to be honest... she deserved it...

"People we have the city center and basements to clear MOVE IT!"Sakura hollered as she took her men into battled as well. Military troops invaded the streets entering every little nook and cranny that they thought they would find zombies in. The battle was held not through only that large city but all over the northern part of Africa starting from Guinea going through Mali, Niger Libya and finally ending at the Egypt border. The factories in Australia had managed to produce another hundred leviathan tanks for this operation. Sakura led her men along the middle Nigerian front aiming to reach the Mediterranean sea while Deidara led the air troops along the western flanks. Sasuke on the other hand was leading the eastern army to Egypt.

Two weeks into the operation and already the army was showing signs weakness but they couldn't back off now. They were just three miles from the Mediterranean sea and victory. Sakura was wasted but she kept fighting on along with Sasuke and Deidara who managed to corner the last of the zombies in morocco. It was officially the end of the battle. During the last twenty four hours there were massive bombings of the place and finally when the calm started to wash over the land millions of mini flying spy cams were sent through the land to ensure it was safe for rebuilding and repopulating. Sasuke and Sakura were in the from of the army waiting for the signal. Finally after nerve wracking five hours of surveillance the loud alarms went off. Africa was officially cleansed of zombies and it was safe to establish a new base. Immediately a roar of cheers and applause was heard and the three main commanders were thrown up in the sky by their close comrades while receiving ovations and worship. They were literally bombarded with love and treated like gods. Sakura felt a tear of happiness escape her eye as she looked at the massive crowd of families together.

"We finally did it... We finally conquered another front in the war against the undead..."She smiled as they were finally put back on the ground. That night there was a enormous banquet held on the seaside in honor of the people who managed this enormous feat, evidently Sasuke and Sakura having their own private little place.

"I'm sure you are proud of your achievement..." Sasuke smiled.

"Our achievement Sasuke-kun... This wouldn't have happened without your help and support... Who would have thought that you would be such a great military commander? I'm really proud of you..." Sakura smiled kissing his cheek. Sasuke on the other hand caught her in a strong embrace showing her just how much he needed her.

"Without you Sakura I would have been long gone... I owe you my life, my sanity, my soul... more than I can ever offer... I love you Sakura Haruno... With every fiber of my being..." He declared passionately s he kissed her heatedly. Sakura was so happy hearing this from the only man she had ever loved she let a few tears of joy escape. Sasuke felt the wetness on his cheek and for second thought he did something wrong until he felt her reciprocate with passion. He could feel the smile on her lips and instantly realized that she had shed tears of joy. Relieved he pulled her over the small tabled until she was straddling his waist pressing their groins together. Sakura moaned softly into his mouth and Sasuke felt the gentle vibrations send a zing of pleasure right to his groin. Just as they parted for air a extremely drunk Hidan and Sarah came barging in practically tripping over their feet and sat down next to the couple.

"So love birds planning on having Sex tonight?" Hidan grinned as Sasuke just wanted to punch the drunkard.

"Yea Sakura you're twenty two, when are you getting your cherry popped?" Sarah laughed as she leaned over Sakura's shoulder. "GAH! but what are we asking you now? First we gotta fuel the fire, WAITER! Round of vodka over here! She yelled.

"OK bitch I'm tired of waiting MARRY ME!" Hidan yelled grabbing Sarah's ass and pulling her on top of him.

"You gotta fuck me into the mattress first!"Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs. Sasuke and Sakura quietly left the table when the drunk pair started to pull each other's clothes but before Sasuke could pass Hidan the immortal slipped something in his hand. When he was sure Sakura was distracted he looked at it. It was a note that said 'You decide if you use it or not.' accompanied by a strawberry flavored condom. Sasuke was about to run back and hit Hidan over the head with a blunt instrument when he remembered what he was holding and threw it randomly but instantly regretted it as it almost hit Michel in the eye. The man grabbed the offending object, looked at it and threw it at Sasuke's head.

"You are one sick little man..." He snarled. Sasuke was stunned by what happened when Sakura pulled him to her main command tank, more specifically to her room. It was a sight indeed, the bed was covered in dark red satin sheets and the pillows seemed to triple in number also dressed in satin, there were a few scented candles dimly lighting he otherwise dark room. It seems tht Sakura had this planned out. He turned to her and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun what in the name of all that's holly are you doing?" She screamed as he dropped her on the bed and climbed on top sandwiching her between his hard strong body and the soft bed, his arms were on either sides of her head trapping her o look only towards him. He had an seductive smirk on his face as he closed the gap between them until his lips were mere millimeters from hers.

"Sakura-chan..." He whispered as he conquered her lips in a heart stopping kiss. It wasn't like the passionate make out session from earlier, it was gentle and filled with love and emotion. Sakura responded with the same passion letting her arms wind around his neck and her nails to lightly go over his clothed back. Sasuke frowned slightly feeling way over dresses for the occasion. He rose up pulling Sakura with him and started unbuttoning her shirt gently while she did the same to him. Sasuke pulled off her rough outer shirt ad her thin undershirt Revealing Sakura's white lace bra. It was slightly push up so her breasts were just teasing him, asking for his attention, pink nipples peaking up from under the soft material. He smirked as he felt her delicate fingers pull his garments and he raised his arms so she could rid him of his armored outer shirt revealing the rippling muscles of his chest. No matter how many times Sakura had seen him naked she still blushed like a school girl. Sasuke saw her shyness and descended again latching his mouth to a nipple through the fabric causing Sakura to arch her back pressing into his mouth, her knee accidentally brushing against his groin earning a strangled growl of pleasure. He grabbed the zipper in her pants and undid them pulling them off along with her boots leaving Sakura clad in only her white underwear. He pulled his pants down slowly giving Sakura a slight strip show but he stopped the teasing when she hid her face between the pillows. It was funny how a fully grown woman would react to a man this was but then he remembered that she was a virgin... A pure virgin and all this was new to her. He regretted losing his virtue on a whim but it was too late now to change anything, he could concentrate on how to make this a very pleasant experience for the both of them.

He took his positron back on top of her now the skin on skin contact was driving him crazy. It was like her body was even more deliciously soft and silky just for him. He gazed down to his lover and saw darkened lust filled orbs looking back at him. He found this more that irresistible and leaned down to shower her neck and cleavage with searing kisses, the soft sounds of pleasure she was emitting were music to his ears. With a slight twist of his fingers her bra was unclasped and thrown somewhere they didn't know. He attacked her nipple with his mouth as he massaged her other breast with his hand. Sakura was moaning like crazy. Somehow this was more intense that every all the times he did this combined. She felt his hand leave her breast and travel south under her panties feeling up her hot wetness. She was practically leaking with delicious fluids. He remembered their spicy sweet taste and couldn't wait to taste her essence once more. Sakura although difficult regained some sense and lowered her hand to the bulge in his pants gently rubbing the stiff flesh earning her own batch of moans. It felt divine, the way his ministrations would make her feel like her insides were turning into liquid fire. He switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment as he plunged two fingers inside her core going deeper than he had ever went feeling her barrier and the delicious contractions of her molten silk like muscles. Sakura arched up with a strangled cry as she gave his member a hard squeeze causing him to do arch himself. Heaving enough Sasuke kissed her hard before lowering down to her sacred area. He peeled off her panties her musky scent driving him insane with lust. He waited no longer and without warning h plunged his tongue inside her causing Sakura to scream out in pure ecstasy. It had never been this intense an passionate and she found herself aching for his touch. That all bubble in the pit of her stomach started growing and threating to explode.  
"Oh... My...GOD SASUKE_KUUNNNNN! Sakura screamed as she felt her first orgasm of the night rip through her body in a tidal-wave of overwhelming pleasure that brought her to the edge of sanity. Sasuke didn't slow down a bit as he plunged two fingers inside her Making her scream out again, Sakura not being able to hold back with the level of pleasure rippling through her body and now That Sasuke picked up speed and intensity she was not even sure if she would survive this encounter. She came a second time with an ear-piercing scream as Sasuke lapped up greedily everything she had to offer raising up while licking his fingers clean as if savoring a rare delicacy.  
"You taste divine Sakura..." He smirked as she was struggling to regain her senses.

When the cloud of passion cleared a little Sakura rose to a sitting position and with all the strength she had considering her body felt numb after two consecutive mind-blowing orgasms she pushed him on his back. Sasuke wanted to aske her what she was doing but his words died out in his throat as she started stroking the bulge in his boxers firmly. She peeled his last article of clothing off, his manhood springing out proudly. He hissed when she wrapped her soft fingers around it and started pumping him slowly Then Sakura lowered her head and gave a long tentative lick to the underside of his cock before taking him in her mouth. Now this was a definite turn on for Sasuke, the feeling of her hot wet mouth driving him insane as he moaned out loud.  
"MHH... Sakura fasterrrrrrrrr..." He managed to grit out as she increased her pace. He felt himself growing even harder and pulled her off him as he flipped then over, aligning his member with her core. "Sakura... Are you sure about this...?" He asked a little worried. He knew it hurt the first time and he had never deflowered a woman. Not even his so called fiancée wasn't a virgin.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Sasuke... I want you to make me yours and only yours Sasuke. I am only for you..." Sakura smiled kissing him softly. "I love you so much Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke smiled a real smile, not a smirk but a love filled smile as he gently pushed her back to lay down on the bed and started to ease inside her slowly. At first Sakura felt an uncomfortable stretching sensation as he muscles stretched to accommodate his large size as he filled the emptiness in her. Sasuke stopped when he felt her barrier, pulling back and then pushing all the way in tearing through her hymen. Sakura screamed out loud in pains only to be muffled by Sasuke's mouth on hers, letting a few tears escape as she felt the hot trickle of blood drip from they were united. Sasuke on the other hand was in heaven, she was incredibly tight and hot and slick it made it almost impossible for him to sit still and not pound her into the bed. But he controlled himself, he knew it was her first time and the last thing he wanted was to do was give her any unnecessary pain after all Sakura meant everything to him. His heart clenched as he left her lips and saw her pained face. He held her lose while whispering soothing words in her ear, he rubbed her back gently to try to calm her down and eventually Sakura relaxed the pain immediately turning into a pleasure like no other she had ever felt. She bucked her hips slowly as if testing the waters and felt the delicious friction that almost had her cumming again.

Sasuke felt her begin to move and pulled all th way till only the tip was inside and rammed back in earning a loud moan from Sakura but this was pleasure based rather than pain. He started at a slow pace careful not to hurt her"

"Are you still i pain Sakura...?"

"No... please faster Sasuke-kun..." Sakura begged as she bucked her hips in sync with his thrusts. At the sound of his name rolling so erotically out of her tongue Sasuke lost it and pulled her legs around his waist while he thrusted in her like a madman. Her screams of ecstasy only served to fuel the fire and him to put more power into his thrusts rocking he bed so hard he thought the legs were going to give out on them. He was getting closer and closet to his climax and by her increasing tightness she was getting to that familiar level of felt the bubble in her stomach grow until it finally burst in a wave of pleasure that rocked her entire body causing one last piercing scream to leave her mouth. Feeling her tight core spasming deliciously around his cock and then suddenly being bathed in liquid fire Sasuke lost it and emptied his seed inside her with a roar. He clumped down near his lover truly exhausted by their lovemaking. He pulled the covered over the both of them and pulled Sakura flush against his chest as she nuzzled his neck.

"Good night Sasuke-kun... I love you..." She finally whispered as she let sleep overtake her world.

"I love you too my Sakura..." He whispered as he to fell asleep.

Nexyt morning was quiet as Sasuke woke up feeling wonderful as he looked at his slumbering lover. She looked like an angel... and she was all his. Sasuke smirked as he started planting softly kisses along her neck and collar bone eventually waking Sakura up.

"Mhhh, Good morning Sasuke-kun..." She smiled as she kissed his lips softly.

"It's the best morning in my entire life..." He replied between kisses. Neither knew for how long they kisses but the need for that pesky thing called air eventually made them party to look in each other's eyes.

"I must admit Sakura that you outsmarted me when you decorated the room so elegantly without me knowing..." Sasuke admitted but Sakura on the other hand was shocked.

"Me? I thought you did this..." Sakura looked around.

"Don't be..." Sasuke's words were cut short when Hidan and Sarah burst into the room laughing their asses off.

"I told you that's all the encouragement they needed! Pay up Hidan! Sarah laughed as Hidan only grumbled. Then he took a glance at the naked couple covered with only a thins blanket.

"So you finally did eh? 'bout time fuckers!" Hew laughed as Sasuke and Sakura were fuming. They realized that the two had planned this and Sakura in particularly was very mad.

"SARAH I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DEGRADE YOU SOME DAY!" She hollered as the two ran out the room. Sasuke was stunned but quickly regained his posture and pulled Sakura back to him.

"Calm down my love... We'll pay them back later... As for now rest, You're still tired I can tell." Sakura was too tired to talk back and snuggled closer to him to get a few more hours of sleep before she had to go back to work again. As Sasuke laid down with her to get a few more hours of sleep he felt a small chakra spark in her abdomen. He immediately knew what had happened... Sakura was pregnant...

**Review please I wanna know what you think XD**


End file.
